Sleight Of HandAnd Heart
by xxcrossbonezxx
Summary: Xion loves her best friend Axel, who is dating the hottest, meanest girl in school. With the help of her friends, will Xion be able to prove to Axel that they belong together, or will Axel stay with a girl who is all wrong for him.  Oneshot


**_A/N: Hey there! *waves hand* So, i have been starting a new story, and working on another one, yet I've had some oneshots laying around on my PC for awhile now that i've not done anything with. So, i decided to, for once, upload one of them! I hope you enjoy! 3_**

* * *

****

_**Every night I go to bed.**_

_**Every morning I wake up.**_

_**I think the game is rigged.**_

_**Somewhere, someone's jumping out of the bed **_

_**eager to face the new morning.**_

_**Somewhere, someone needs an ass kicking.**_

"Xion, get up! It's time for school!" my mom yelled from down the hall. "Mrrmmff," I mumbled into the pillow. School, my least favorite place. It's a mandatory pain-like death and taxes. No matter what you do-you can't avoid it. "Xion!" she yelled, this time-louder. "Ugh, I'm up!" I yelled, as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I glanced over at my clock, before I slowly threw my legs over the side of my bed. 7:45am. I had about 15minutes before I'd have to rush off towards Twilight High. After rubbing my eyes a moment more, I got up and walked over to my closet-trying to find something to wear. I grabbed a pair of baggy black pants, and a pink and black polo. I then threw on my converse and grabbed my backpack. I opened my backpack and threw in my notebooks and math book. I then glanced over at my desk, and grabbed my phone-slipping it into my front pocket. "XION!" my mom yelled, as I threw my backpack over my shoulder and threw my bedroom door open. "Geez! I'm up!" I yelled, as I walked down the hall and into the Kitchen. "What crawled up you and died this morning?" my mom asked, as I sighed. "Nothing, Roxas and I agreed to eat lunch with Axel and Larxene today," I said, as my mom smiled. "I'm glad Axel finally found someone, she seems real sweet," my mom said, as I grabbed a coke and headed for the front door. "Yeah, so sweet she'll rot your teeth," I mumbled before walking out the front door, and closing it behind me.

Twilight High. In terms of schools, I'd say it's really not too bad. I mean, it has your typical cliques, crazy teachers, and annoying school functions-but it could be worse. The major plus about Twilight High- is that my best friends go there. "Xion! Wait up!" Roxas yelled as he rushed to catch up with me. He smiled as he ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Hey Rox, what's up?" I asked, as I smiled over at him. "Mentally preparing myself for lunch with Larxene, " Roxas said, as I smiled. "I know, it's going to be torture," I said, as I stuck my tongue out. Larxene is the 'it' girl of Twilight High, mainly because people are too afraid to stand up to her. She's evil in a cup. She's a master of blackmail, as well as having the town's bullies- Seifer, Fuu, and Rai. Somehow though, Larxene manages to fool all the seniors into thinking she's this sweet, amazing girl-and truthfully, more than 75% of the school thinks she is. It's sickening. But her worst, most hideous and inhumane crime; her most heinous and unforgivable act against all humanity-is her dating the only boy in the school worth having- Axel. Axel thinks she's _perfect_, and when they started dating a few months ago, Roxas, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Naminé, and I almost died of shock. Axel is mine and Roxas's best friend; the three of us are inseparable-that is until Larxene showed up. "Well, at least we have the school fair thing to look forward to this weekend," Roxas said, as I nodded in agreement. "Ferris wheels, cotton candy, the beach at night-it'll be fun," I said, as I tried to make myself as happy as Roxas-which trust me, is _not_ easily accomplished. As we continued to walk towards the school, I could see the brown hair and emerald green eyes of my other best friend. "Olette!" I said, as she smiled and waved. "Ready to face the day?" she asked, as I shook my head no. "Not at al, but we'll live-I hope. However, I think I heard rumor that Hayner wants to ask you to go to the fair with him this weekend," I said, as Olette's cheeks turned cherry red. "I thought we were all going together," she said, as Roxas smiled. "We are, but they is only enough room for two in the Ferris wheel seats," he said, as I smiled. "Oh," she said, as she continued to turn redder and redder. "There's Hayner and Pence, I'll catch you guys later," she said, as she rushed off towards the two boys. "There's the happy couple," Roxas said as we walked over towards Axel and Larxene, who were standing beside the door to the school talking to Larxene's posse. Axel had his arm over her shoulder and she had her arm around his waist. Roxas and I walked over and plastered fake smiles on our faces. "Hey guys!" Axel said, smiling widely as his red hair shined in the sun. "Hey, how are you two?" Larxene asked, faking a smile as well. "Good, just ready to get this week over with," Roxas said, as I nodded in agreement. "Oh, Xion, I heard the funniest rumor about you," she said, as Axel looked over at her. "What's the rumor?" Roxas asked, curious. "Xion has a boyfriend," she said, as she squeezed Axel tighter. "No, I do **not**," I said, as I looked down.

_**Every night I go to bed.**_

_**Every morning I wake up.**_

_**I think the game is rigged.**_

The school day was dreadfully long. By the time lunch rolled around-I was ready for a break. Olette joined me outside the cafeteria and we walked into the line together. "Um, I guess I'll have the revolting pink thing with the creeping gelatinous clumpy brown goo, please," I said, as the lunch lady scooped out the unidentifiable food. "Make that two, sadly," Olette said, as the lunch lady plopped some down on her tray too. "Are we sure this is edible?" Olette asked, as we proceeded towards an empty table. "I'm not sure, we'll find out I suppose," I replied, as we sat our trays down and plopped down in two plastic chairs. "So, where's Larxene, Axel, and Roxas?" Olette asked as I shrugged. "Not here yet, it's just so weird," I said, as I sighed. "Have you told Roxas that you're after Axel?" Olette asked, as I shook my head no. "You're the only one who knows, well, you and Larxene," I said, as I stabbed the blob of goo that was sitting on my tray. "Wow, I feel honored," she said, as she smiled at me. "Shoot, here they come," I said, as Olette took a deep breath and smiled at them. "Hey guys, just in time," she said, as everyone sat down at the table with us. Larxene smiled as she threw her arm around Axel's waist. She then smiled over at me-that evil smile of hers. Thank god for Olette though. "Looking forward to the fair this weekend?" she asked as Roxas smiled. "Cotton Candy and Rides!" he said as Axel smiled. "Oh yeah! Besides Roxas, we have to try and beat Xion again at the barf-o-spin!" Axel smiled, as him and Roxas mimicked me from last year. The 'Barf-O-Spin' as we call it is a ride the three of us do every year, and by the name-you can tell that we all get sick from it. The game is to see who can last the longest, which I never do. "Well, I now know to not eat before the ride!" I said, trying to defend myself as Axel laughed. "It won't matter-you're going down!" he said, smiling as him and Roxas high-fived each other. "Oh babe, I thought we were going to the concert at the fair," Larxene said, as Roxas and I instantly froze. "Oh, right, um, I should still have time for one ride," he said, as he glanced over at Roxas and me, who faked smiled. "Cool," Roxas said, as I looked over at Olette, who was stabbing her goo as well. "Um, I think I'm going to go," I said, as Axel frowned. "You didn't touch your…um-what is _that_?" he asked, as I shrugged. "I'm not sure, and it's okay, I'm not really hungry anymore," I said, as I stood up from the table. "I'll see you around, Xion!" Larxene said, smiling as I walked away.

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**That I'm too young to have an arch-nemesis-**_

_A gem-this one-you can almost see his ear. I'm a genius with a camera, a Picasso, am I. The tragedy of it all- is how unappreciated my keen eye is. But what is this? The **prey** is on the move. I think-yes-he dropped something-his pencil-his wondrous writing tool. He's reaching for it, unaware that this very moment he is being **hunted** by me…oh no- **CODE RED- CORE HAS BEEN BREACHED! **_"Hey Xion, what are you doing? Is that a camera?" Axel asked, as he turned to face me. "What? This-er, no-it's a microscope-thingie-er-I mean, it's a calculator! Yeah, that's right-a calculator," I said, fumbling with my words as I dropped my camera into my lap. "You know, you can be really weird sometimes," he said, smiling as he turned to face the front of the room again. I titled my head to the side and looked forward. He thinks I'm **weird**. Great.

I let my head fall and softly thud against the desk. In moments like these-I realize how hopeless I really am. The _**one**_ class I have with Axel, and I prove to him-once again-that I'm weird. I then sat up and looked down at the camera in my lap. _A microscope-thingie? Really?_ I then let out a sigh. It was Thursday, which meant the fair would be in two days. I had to come up with a plan-otherwise I'd die of embarrassment before the year ended. I slipped my camera into my backpack and pulled out my cellphone, deciding to text Olette. **Need to fix problem before fair.** I then hit send and sighed-the day _really_ needed to speed up. I looked up at the clock and watched as the second hand moved-waiting for the minute hand to gain some speed as well. In ten minutes-I'd be home free-ready to roam the streets of Twilight Town. I then felt my phone vibrate and I looked down to see Olette's reply. **Meet Mansion Gates. I have what you need**. My mind began to race as I shut my phone, what could Olette have? I glanced up at the clock and smiled- less than 2 minutes. I quickly threw everything in my bag and inched towards the edge of my seat. As soon as the bell rang-I bolted and ran towards my locker. I quickly threw my things in my locker and headed off towards the Mansion Gates-ready to meet up with Olette. I was ready to finally do something.

_**She's actually got him fooled into thinking**_

_**That she's not the devil-**_

_**She's made the love of my waste-of-a-life**_

_**A sucker.**_

It didn't take me long to run through the streets of Twilight Town. Most the town was preparing for the fair, so I didn't have to stop as I made my way to the hole in the wall and into the woods. As I walked through the woods-I began to wonder why Olette was out this far, she had texted me _during_ class, which meant she wasn't at school. As I exited the woods, I saw Olette smiling widely at me. "What's up? I hear you have good news?" I said, as she continued to smile. "I was heading to my last class when I saw Larxene sneaking off, and since I have study hall last period, I decided to bail and follow her. So imagine my surprise when she went inside the Mansion," Olette said, as I nodded my head. "Why was she out here?" I asked, as Olette smiled wide. "Well, I waited for her to leave, and I saw Lexaeus leave first," Olette said, as my eyes got wide. "Lexaeus, as in-captain of the Football team Lexaeus?" I asked, shocked as Olette nodded her head. "If you can come out here with me tomorrow, and you can bring that camera of yours-we can show Axel that Larxene is a cheater!" Olette said, as I smiled. "Olette-you rock!" I said, as we high-fived each other. "Tomorrow, the hunt begins," I said, as Olette and I headed to get some Sea-Salt Ice Cream. "I'm still in shock, how do you think Axel will react?" Olette asked as I frowned. "Sadly, I think he'll be devastated, but he needs to know," I said, as Olette nodded her head. As we rounded the corner, we saw Larxene and her best friend, Marluxia, and Olette and I jumped back to hide. "Are you going to tell Axel?" Marluxia asked, as Larxene sighed. "No, I'm going to the fair with him first," she replied, as Olette gasped. "You're bad, Savage Nymph," Marluxia replied, as Larxene laughed. "Hey, if I was supposed to stay with one person, then Lexaeus wouldn't exist- as well as the rest of the Varsity football team," she replied, as Olette and I looked over at each other. "I should tell Axel just to spite you," Marluxia said, as the two walked out of the Items Shop. "Yeah, I suppose that'd be funny, you know what else would be?" Larxene asked, as Marluxia shook his head. "If I got Lexaeus and the rest of the football team to take you out back behind the school and kick your ass, because I would if you breathed a single word to Axel," Larxene said, as I gasped. I knew it-she really was **nuts**. Olette and I looked over at each other, in shock. "I wouldn't," Marluxia said, suddenly imagining the entire football team hurting him. "I know, besides, I'm going back to the Mansion tonight with Lexaeus," Larxene said, before Olette and I took off running. We weren't sure where we were going-but we had to get away from Larxene. As we ran, I called Roxas and explained what we had heard-and to my surprise, he agreed to do a stake-out of the Mansion and capture Larxene with Lexaeus. "Tonight Olette, we're bringing her DOWN," I said, as I smiled.

_**She's like-so whatever**_

_**You could do, so much better**_

"Camera? Check. Cellphone? Check. Food? Check," Roxas said, as he went through the backpack of 'equipment' we brought with us. "Food? Really Roxas? We shouldn't be here all night," I replied, as Roxas shrugged. "I like to eat, besides, we don't know how long we'll have to wait," Roxas said, as I looked down at my phone-it was already 11:32pm. "They should both arrive soon, I mean, why would-hey, look! There's Larxene," I said, as Roxas yanked out the camera and snapped a few pictures. "And where Larxene is…" I said, as Roxas smiled. "Lexaeus is sure to follow," he said, snapping a few more shots. "Now we go play super-ninja-spy and catch them kissing, then we'll bust them!" I said, as Roxas smiled. We then went over to the Mansion doors and snuck inside after them. We looked downstairs for them before we quietly crept up the stairs. Once we saw a small light on, we crept of with our cameras at the ready. _Um, yikes! Limber little rascals,_ I thought as Roxas and I snapped a few photos before we took off running. "Wow," I said, as Roxas nodded. "That was-awkward," he said, as I agreed. "Now what?" I asked, as Roxas took mine and his cameras. "I'll take these to my place and print out the photos. Then we'll try to confront Axel sometime tomorrow when he's _**not**_ with Larxene," Roxas said, as I nodded in agreement. We then split paths and headed back to our houses for the rest of the night.

"Xion! It's time for school!" my mom yelled, as I slowly rose from my bed. I had stayed up late once I got home, and I was exhausted. I looked down at my outfit-the same one I wore yesterday. I slowly got up and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once out of the shower, I threw on a pair of blue jean shorts, a black tank top, and a black and red checked button up top. The short sleeves was nice, as was the shorts-due to the nice weather. I quickly blew my hair dry and rushed out of the bathroom. I looked over at the clock and realized I was running late. I quickly threw on my black flip-flops and grabbed my backpack. I then bolted from my door. And ran into the kitchen. "Sorry mom-I'm beyond late! I'll be home later!" I yelled, before my mom stopped me. "The fair starts tonight, you going tonight and tomorrow?" she asked, as I nodded my head. "Yes-I'll see you there! Bye," I said, as I ran out of the house. Being late meant that Roxas and I couldn't confront Axel before school, and I knew he'd be with Larxene for most the day-the only chance I had was during the last class, or at the fair. As I rushed towards my first period class, I felt my phone vibrate-**Tried 2 Find U-Where Were U?** I knew Roxas was just as eager to end Larxene's hold on Axel, but as the day went on, I was beginning to worry some. I knew Roxas and I had to show Axel the photos, but I had saw him with Larxene all day-and the truth was, Axel is a good guy-and by showing him the pictures, Roxas and I were about to destroy his world. I pulled out my phone after I had sat down in my last class. The day was long, and Roxas and I never caught Larxene and axel apart. I looked down and sent Roxas a text-**I'm beginning to have doubts**. I looked up once the teacher began talking, no Axel. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked down to see Roxas's reply. **Axel left early. Fair tonight-we HAVE to. It's Now Or Never.** Sadly, I knew he was right, and through the rest of the class, I mentally prepared myself for the unfolding of events that would take place at the fair.

_**She'll destroy my life**_

_**Now I have no choice at all-**_

_**It's tonight-or never.**_

The sun had set, and the sky was lit up in different shades of yellow, orange, pinks and purples. The lights of the amusement rides reflected on the waters as kids ran screaming past me about which rides they wanted to ride first. "Xion! Wait up!" Olette yelled as her, Roxas, Axel, and Larxene all caught up with me. I had left for the fair almost immediately after I got home. My mom always helps put the stands together and I had agreed to help. "Hey guys, so-what are we going to do first?" I asked, as Roxas smiled. "The Haunted House!" he said, as Olette frowned. "Not till later Roxas, let's go get some food first," she said, as we all agreed. As we walked over to the food court area, I could see Roxas trying to separate Larxene and Axel. "Roxas, come here," I said, as Roxas sighed and walked over to join me. "Wait till later tonight, it'll be easier to separate them, and I think Larxene will meet up with Lexaeus," I said, as Roxas nodded. "I just, I **hate** seeing Larxene using him this way," Roxas said, as I nodded. "I do too, but there isn't anything we can do yet," I said, as we walked over to a food stand to get some food. "So, what's everybody want?" Axel asked, as I shrugged. "Anything with _no_ fat, I have to watch my figure," Larxene said, as Olette and I suppressed giggles. "Does she not know where she is?" Olette whispered as I shook my head. "We're going to get some chicken on a stick, be back soon," Olette said, as me and her walked off-moments later though, Roxas joined us. "Roxas-girl time!" Olette said, as Roxas laughed. "I can't be near Axel and Larxene, it's sickening after catching her with Lexaeus," he said, as I smiled. "I have to agree with him there," I replied, as Olette shuddered. "You're filling my head with _**horrible**_ images," she said, as we all smiled. "Okay, so when you doing this?" Olette asked, as Roxas and I looked at each other. "The Ferris Wheel!" Roxas said, as I looked over at him. "How? He'll be with Larxene," I said, as Roxas smiled. "Not if I can get her to ride with me or Olette," Roxas said, as Olette smiled. "Then you'd be with Axel and can explain _everything_ and Larxene won't be able to interfere," Olette said, as I shrugged. "I like the plan, except for the part where I am the one who has to break his heart," I said, as Olette threw her arm around me. "Then maybe **someone** else can swoop in and get him!" Olette said, as I looked over at Roxas, who had quit paying attention to us in order to watch a man make cotton candy. "For once I just wish this night would end," I said, sadly as we bought our food, and headed back towards Axel and Larxene.

_**Fortune favors the brave-**_

_**Especially if they have a hand full**_

_**Of digital photos to share.**_

The night was an awkward blur of events. Axel and Larxene played tongue hockey most the night, and every time they kissed-Larxene looked over Axel's shoulder, trying to sneak a peak at Lexaeus. Honestly-I was _disgusted. _Not only at Larxene, but at myself. Even if I didn't secretly love Axel, even if he wasn't my best friend, he was still a sweet, funny boy who was being used-and I _**knew**_ it. As I watched the sun setting lower and lower into the sky-I decided to do something I never thought I would- ask my mom for advice. I separated myself from the group-telling the others I wanted to talk to my mom before we rode the Ferris Wheel. As I walked over towards the booth where my mom was, I knew things would be okay-mom's have that sort of power of their kids-I'm sure of it. "Hey mom, got a minute?" I asked, as she smiled and looked over at me. "Sure honey, what's up?" she asked, as she smiled at me. My mom and I look almost identical, except while my hair is above my shoulders, hers is past her shoulders. "I have this, problem, and I need your opinion," I said as my mom nodded her head. "Let's hear it," she said, as I began to spill _everything_. By the time I finished telling her everything, I had tears in my eyes. "Honey, you're doing the right thing telling him, but I'd make sure you tell him gently, because if not, he'll assume you made it up to steal him," she said, as I nodded my head. "Whatever happens, know I love you, and everything will be okay," my mom said, as I hugged her. "Thanks mom," I said, before I turned and faced the Ferris Wheel. "Good luck honey," she said, before I started back towards where the others were.

"You ready to ride the Ferris Wheel?" Olette asked as I nodded my head. "Hey Axel, ride with me? Please," I said, as Axel looked over at Larxene who glared at me. "Um," he started, but I wouldn't give him the chance-I knew what had to be done. "Come on, we're next," I said, as I pulled him by his shirt into the line with me. Roxas and Olette smiled at me from behind, they were the next two, followed lastly by Larxene. As the guy took our tickets and sat us down, I took a deep calming breath. Once everyone was finally seated, the Ferris Wheel began to turn.

As the Ferris Wheel began to spin slightly faster, I shut my eyes and let the cool breeze hit my face. I then glanced over at Axel, who was doing the same. His red hair was blowing in the wind, and the tear-drop tattoos below his eyes seemed to shine underneath the stars. _**This is it-it's now or never**_, I thought, as I took a deep breath. "Axel, I have to tell you something," I said, as Axel looked over at me, his eyes meeting mine for the first time in what felt like ages. "What's up, Xion?" he asked, as I frowned. "I, well, Roxas and I, we caught Larxene with Lexaeus the other day-she's been cheating on you," I said, as I handed him a single picture. "The truth is, it's _killed_ me knowing what's she's been doing to you and not being able to say anything about it. You're such an amazing person and she's so **wrong** for you, she's a horrible person Axel, she is a bully to me and has Seifer, Fuu and Rai do the rest of her dirty work. And I know that I shouldn't have kept it from you for this long, but I knew that once I showed you the picture, I'd never be able to tell you that I love you without you thinking I made up-" I ranted, but was interrupted by Axel's soft lips meeting mine. _**Axel was Kissing me-the way someone does when they've been holding back their feelings for ages. **_He took his hand a placed it on my cheek as he continued to kiss me. Once he moved back, I felt like the world was spinning. "Xion, you **silly** girl, why didn't you ever tell me you **loved me**?" Axel asked, as I blushed. Hearing him say what I felt was an interesting feeling. "I knew you'd laugh, or, at least, I _though_t you would." I said, as Axel laughed that amazing laugh of his. "No, I've loved you ever since I first met you," he replied, as I blushed. "What about Larxene?" I asked, as I looked down at her swinging below us. "If she has been hooking up with Lexaeus behind my back-then he can have her, besides, it's you I've always wanted," he said, as I blushed even more. "I love you," I said, as I tried to maintain 'normal' breathing. "I love you too," he said, just as our seat stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel. With the lights of Twilight Town and the stars in the sky as our backdrop, I kissed Axel-the only boy worth having in Twilight Town, who I finally had.

_**Okay, so maybe the game is rigged.**_

_**And maybe, just maybe, if you don't**_

_**Weaken, if you don't look up at the sky**_

_**Once in awhile…**_

_**Sometimes you still win.**_

__


End file.
